


A Thousand Beginnings (But Only One End)

by uistic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uistic/pseuds/uistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts a thousand times over, in a thousand different ways. It starts with a four-hour drive through the desert, Dean’s face soft and unguarded as he stares into the night, Roman asleep and snoring lightly in the backseat. It starts with a game of cards, a drunken dare, a touch that burns straight through denim and cotton and flesh.</p><p>It starts, like a hundred other stories, with a knock on the door, a stolen kiss, bodies tangled together, sweat-slick and blissed out and glued together by something stronger than blood and tears and spit and come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Beginnings (But Only One End)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so... Obviously I'm writing the same damn story over and over. Sorry about that. There might come a day when I'm over The Shield and Seth's heel turn, but today is clearly not that day. I keep trying to write really filthy Seth/Hunter/Steph-porn and I keep ending up with stuff like this.

It starts a thousand times over, in a thousand different ways. It starts with a four-hour drive through the desert, Dean’s face soft and unguarded as he stares into the night, Roman asleep and snoring lightly in the backseat. It starts with a game of cards, a drunken dare, a touch that burns straight through denim and cotton and flesh.

It starts, like a hundred other stories, with a knock on the door, a stolen kiss, bodies tangled together, sweat-slick and blissed out and glued together by something stronger than blood and tears and spit and come.

It starts with tag team titles won and lost, alliances forged and broken, bitter fights and a walk-out in the middle of a match.

It starts, in a way, with a phone call. It’s not a voice he expects to hear and it takes him a few moments to place it. Triple H has no business calling him and that makes the unexpected praise all the sweeter.

It starts with a lie of omission. He doesn't tell Roman or Dean about the call. He tells himself that it's because it doesn't matter, even though he knows it's because it matters too much. There’s a warm glow in the pit of his stomach and they’d take it from him, remind him that Triple H is a snake and a liar whose words mean nothing. Except they do. They really, really do.

It starts with their brotherhood crumbling around him, less a shield and more a facade to hold up for the crowd. Other calls follow the first, spaced out, days or weeks apart. In a crowd of thousands, it's a thrill to know that there is one person in particular watching him. One person who notices the little things, the details, like his timing going into a turnbuckle powerbomb or the angle of his leg in a perfectly executed enzuigiri. He finds himself showing off specifically for his audience of one, the rush of a win spiked with the illicit thrill of being watched, being seen. It's heady, erotic. He performs for Hunter in the ring, for Dean and Roman between the sheets, and maybe it’s no surprise when the two end up all tangled.

It starts with dinner in a restaurant far too expensive for the kind of money he makes. Hunter and Stephanie's smiles are sharp enough to turn him on, warm enough to draw him in, and they ask nothing of him but they know and he knows and they know that he knows, and afterwards he follows them back to their room and it's not the first time he’s cheated on someone he loves but it’s the first time it matters. Down on his knees, with a hand in his hair, shivering under the steady stream of praise and approval, it starts with the overwhelming desire to be perfect, be flawless, to please.

Roman and Dean are asleep in the same bed when he comes back, armed with a story of a late night workout that he never needs, and that’s how it starts: With the two people he loves most curled up together, never even having noticed he's been gone.

It starts with a question, and the instant he asks it the end is already set in stone. From there, there’s only one way the story can go.


End file.
